Goku Black VS Jiren
by 24mphan2
Summary: Goku Black has found a perfect oppoent to test his body and power against. A mortal who's stronger than all 12 gods of destruction.


_Goku Black has found a perfect oppoent to test his body and power against. A mortal who's stronger than all 12 gods of destruction. _

Goku Black: So, you're the mortal who's powerful than all 12 gods of destruction?

Jiren: That's right. What do you what from me?

Goku Black: I came here for an entreaty. To come here to test my form against a substantial opponent like you. Will you accept that offer?

Jiren: If you think I'll accept your entreaty, then you're sadly mistaken. Pick someone else to test it instead of me.

Goku Black: Is that so? Well then, if you don't accept my entreaty, then I'll force you to do so!

_(Goku Black charge at Jiren and landed a punch at him but Jiren block it with his index finger.)_

_(Goku Black shocked, landed a kick but Jiren stepped back. Goku Black powered up and kept punching and kicking Jiren but Jiren is blocking all of the attacks effortlessly. Goku Black put all his ki to his hand and made a blade and try to land some cuts on Jiren but Jiren dodge all of it. Even before you blink, Jiren punch Goku Black's cheek and sent him flying and he crashed into a boulder.) _

_Jiren crossed his arms._

_(Goku Black powered up. He swiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.)_

Goku Black: You're not half bad. Show me more of this competence, mortal.

Jiren: Your talking is starting to irritate me. I'll just destroy you right now.

_(Jiren blasted a ki blast so fast that Goku Black can't even dodge. Jiren turned around and the blast grew so big that it engulfed Black.)_

_(A few seconds later, Goku Black came out, almost shirtless and smiling devilishly.)_

Goku Black: Where are you going mortal? Why we must end this battle in such a hurry?

Jiren: …

Goku Black: Hmph. Not responding are you?

_(Goku Black then powers up even further.)_

Goku: Let me show you the power of a god!

_(Jiren looking at Goku Black, not even moving a muscle.)_

_(Goku Black teleported behind Jiren and try to land a kick, but Jiren grabbed Goku Black's leg and threw him to a tree, nearly breaking Goku Black's ribs. Goku Black smiled even more and charge up and fired multiple ki blasts. Jiren was walking, all the blasts missing him.) _

Goku Black: Make a move already!

Jiren: Maybe I will.

_(Jiren uses his eyes and every part of Goku Black's body was feeling a great amount of pain. Not until the last shot in the side of his stomach, that he was sent to another boulder.)_

Jiren: There.

_(The smoke cleared and Goku Black was sitting there, smiling with a psychotic look on his face. Seeing the red and black marks on his stomach made him smile even more.)_

Jiren: Haven't you have enough yet?

Goku Black: Not really. I'm just getting use to this body.

Jiren: What do you mean you're getting use to your own body?

Jiren: Wait, don't tell me.

Goku Black: Hahaha. You must be mistaken, powerful one. I, a god and a kaioshin, embodied with this user with the use of the super dragon balls. Wishing for myself a mortal, who I found perfect for me. A mortal, name Son Goku.

Jiren: Why would you want to embody yourself with Son Goku instead of someone else more powerful?

Goku Black: There's a equitable explanation for it. When I first met Son Goku, I was first annoyed by the way he looks and the way he acts. When we fight that I suddenly realize that this mortal is strong. He could have reach the god's level judging by the way he fights and has potential I've never seen before. Besides, I discover that he also fight the legendary assassin Hit and was able to counter his time skip and fight him in kaioken. This led to me believing with Son Goku's power and the power of the kaioshin combined with lead me a power beyond any mortal and use it to bring eradication to all sinful mortals.

Jiren: I see. You admire Son Goku and decide to wish for his body to bring eradication to all humans and let your power go beyond any mortal.

Goku Black: Why you're telling me that?

Jiren: Because you're not as strong as I am and you won't be able to succeed using Son Goku's body.

Goku Black: How come I won't succeed? And want do you mean I can't be strong as you are?

Jiren: You don't even know how to harnessed the saiyan's true power, thus you can't be able to do what you do to me and to your eradication to all humans.

Goku Black: So?! I don't really need to harnessed the saiyan's true power to do what I can do now. What I have is enough for me to be beyond a god! BEYOND ANY MORTAL!123

(_Goku Black powers up, his ki rising higher and higher. He let all of that ki and anger and let his hand be a blade. He stab it to his other hand. Jiren was shocked. Goku Black smiled and pulls out the thing out of his hand. In pain, he pull it out and a scythe was made.) _

Goku Black: This scythe, made by my pain and anger, will lead you to your demise!

Jiren: Nothing you do will work on me. It'll never achieve your goal either.

Goku Black (_smiling): _We'll see about that.

_(Goku Black swings his scythe at Jiren but Jiren teleported and was at the sky.)_

Jiren: Really? You can't even land that on me.

Goku Black: I'm not landing it on you.

Jiren: What?

Goku Black: Turn around.

_( Jiren turned around and to his surprise, saw a big cut that has been tear in both time and space.)_

Jiren: Wh-what is that?

Goku: I'm not sure what it is but I'm sure I'm going to enjoy this show.

_( 10 Goku Black's came out of the hole, surrounding Jiren. Jiren was in shock to see 10 Goku Black's surrounding him.)_

Jiren: Pathetic.

_(Jiren blast every one of them and they're gone for a few seconds. But they came back.)_

Jiren: What? Impossible!

Goku Black: What's the matter Jiren? I thought you're the strongest one they have in all of the 13 universes.

Jiren: I **am** the strongest one there is and there's **no **denying it.

_(Jiren teleported behind Goku Black and karate chop Goku Black's neck without him knowing it. Goku Black reverted back to his base form when he hit the ground. The hole was sealed and the 10 Goku Black's vanished. Jiren landed down to the ground and looked down at Goku Black, who's laying down without moving. _

Jiern: How inconvenient. To claim you're stronger than any mortal and can't defeat me.

You could have pick someone else less stronger than me but choose not to.

Coming from a kaioshin, infuse with Son Goku's body to be beyond any mortal.

Who claims to be a god but has now fallen to a mortal that's powerful than all 12 gods of destruction.

Jiren: Dyspo?

Dyspo: Yes Jiren?

Jiren: Clean this mess up for me, will you.


End file.
